Lovely Cafe
by DJongup
Summary: Sebuah cafe yang menjadi pusat kegiatan mereka. B.A.P official couple. typos, gaje, alur kecepeten, OS, RNR


**Djongup Present**

**Lovely Cafe**

-JongLo Couple-

Tangan mungil Zelo digenggam erat oleh Jongup. Sesekali Jongup mengecup jemari milik Zelo. Sedangkan namja yang lebih muda itu hanya mampu tersipu malu. Siapa yang menyangka, namjachingu-nya yang terkenal sebagai _shy boy_ itu bisa seromantis ini. Memikirkannya saja membuat pipinya terasa panas. Ia yakin pipinya sangat merah sekarang.

"Junhongie pipimu merah. Apakah kau sakit?"

Wajar jika Jongup merasa khawatir, ini masih musim dingin dan mereka malah kencan di luar. _Well_, memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongup sih, karena ide kencan musim dingin ini milik Zelo.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya… hatsyim" Zelo menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Sepertinya Zelo benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Apa kau masih kuat berjalan? Atau aku harus menelpon ambulan?" Zelo hanya tercengang mendengar ide konyol kekasihnya. Hey, dia hanya sakit flu, kenapa Jongup ingin menelpon ambulan?

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku hanya flu." Tiba-tiba Zelo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara teriakan.

"Hyung mereka sedang bertengkar ya? " Jongup mengikuti arah pandang Junhong dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

"Yah mungkin saja. Jadi ke café ?"

"Tentu saja hyung." Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia menatap heran pada Jongup yang sekarang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku"

"apa?" pipi Zelo kembali memanas secara spontan.

"Ayolah Junhongie. Aku pegal jika harus jongkok lama-lama."

Dengan ragu Zelo menaikkan tubuhnya di punggung Jongup. Dengan tiba-tiba, Jongup menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung berlari. Membuat Zelo berteriak dan langsung berpegangan erat pada leher Jongup. Jongup tersenyum lebar dan semakin mempercepat larinya menuju café yang ditujunya, Lovely Café.

-BangHim-

"Hai Hime!" sebuah sapaan yang manis itu hanya disambut dengusan oleh namja cantik ini. Dia malah semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya.

"Hime, tunggu aku." Namja dengan perawakan gagah itu berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Himchan. Tangannya dengan cepat menahan pergerakan dari Himchan, tindakannya itu menimbulkan reaksi berontak dari Himchan. Namun jangan sebut dia Bang Yongguk jika dia bisa kalah kekuatan dari uke-nya.

"Mianhae Yongguk hyung, aku ada urusan. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Yongguk melongo mendengar kata-kata Himchan, hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Himchan dengan cepat berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi cengo-nya. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat wajah bodoh Yongguk hanya tertawa pelan.

Yongguk segera tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah cool. Dia kembali mengejar Himchan yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hime kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"siapa yang kau panggil hime, Yongguk hyung? Namaku Himchan, Kim Himchan." Tegas Himchan dengan nada tegas.

"tentu saja aku memanggil kekasihku." Yongguk membalas ucapan Himchan sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Hampir saja Himchan meleleh melihat senyum itu, ingat HAMPIR.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihku setelah kau berpura-pura tidak memanggilku. Bahkan kau BERSELINGKUH di hadapanku hyung."

Penekanan kata berselingkuh membuat Yongguk kembali tercengang.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh?"

"Ya Tuhan! Apa perlu aku perjelas lagi? Klub M, 2 malam yang lalu. Kau disana, dengan band rock dan gadis-gadis di sampingmu. Bahkan kau menyentuh mereka hyung!" nada suara Himchan benar-benar naik kali ini. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menahan emosi yang ditahannya.

Suara keras Himchan memancing perhatian dari sekitar mereka. Yongguk yang menyadari itu segera menarik Himchan menuju sebuah café. Susana café itu sedang sepi, hanya tampak 2 pelayan di sana dan satu meja yang terisi. Yongguk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi pinggir jendela, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam jemari Himchan.

"Dengarkan aku, aku baru pulang hari ini. Jadi tidak mungkin, kau bertemu denganku 2 hari yang lalu. "

"Tapi kau disana Gukie. Kau disana, aku melihatmu dengan mataku sendiri." Himchan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, berusaha menutupi air mata yang menetes disana.

" Hime dengar, kau boleh tanya siapapun, umma appa atau siapapun. Aku benar-benar baru pulang. Aku bahkan langsung menemuimu."

" Aku ingin percaya padamu Gukie. Tapi itu benar-benar nyata." wajah Yongguk melemas mendengar perkataan Himchan.

Namun seperti emndapat ilham, Yongguk dengan cepat merogoh dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah photo dari sana.

"jangan-jangan dia yang kau lihat?" Himchan membulatkan matanya saat melihat photo itu. Dia segera menatap Yongguk, meminta penjelasan.

" Namanya Bang Yong Nam. Dia saudara kembarku. Vokalis band rock. "

" aku tidak percaya. "

" ayo! " Yongguk emngulurkan tangannya.

"kemana?"

"ke rumahku. Kukenalkan padanya." Yongguk tersenyum lebar, membuat Himchan juga tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sambil bergenggaman tangan.

-DaeJae-

" Hyung apa yang kau lihat? " tubuh Youngjae tersentak. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hehe aku hanya memperhatikan mereka. Mereka sangat lucu kan?"

"yang mana hyung?" Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Dua-duanya. Mereka romantis." sepertinya Youngjae sudah tenggelam di dalam khayalan indahnya.

"Hyung"

"..."

"Youngjae Hyung!"

"..."

"Yoo Youngjae!"

"Ya! Apa?"

"Saranghae"

"..."

"..."

" ... "

" Hyung! "

" Kau bilang apa barusan? "

" Aku mencintaimu hyung. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? "

" Ja- jangan bercanda Dae. " pipi chubby Youngjae memerah drastis.

" Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku mencintaimu, would you be mine? "

" Hiks hiks "

" Hyung kenapa menangis? Kau boleh menolakku jika kau tidak suka "

" Aku terharu bodoh! "

" jadi kau menerimaku hyung? "

" berikan aku bunga, maka aku akan menerimamu. "

" Aku tidak punya hyung. Apa kau akan menolakku? " Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Membuat Youngjae tertawa keras.

"Nado saranghaeyo Daehyun."

END

note : aku gak tau ini apaan. Maklumin typos dkk karena bikinnya mendadak. Hope u like it #bow


End file.
